


What a Boring Fucking Day

by IcePhoenix96



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: And Bored, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, milt is horny, not a good combination, russ is an asshole as always, sorta - Freeform, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePhoenix96/pseuds/IcePhoenix96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is bored as fuck. Russ is in a mood. Milt wants to do something, like maybe..I dunno. Fuck?? He's your damn boyfriend, Russ, stop being a dick.</p>
<p>Silly. Drabble? Maybe? </p>
<p>Based on an OTP Prompt that I'll put at the end, so as to not spoil anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Boring Fucking Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently come into this fandom and this ship has already bumped Johnlock off my top 3 OTPs. Like, damn. 
> 
> This is my second fanfic (Do not look at my other one. Just. Don't.) and as such I suck. Please don't judge my suckiness. If you have legitimate advise on pacing and such, or if there is a glaring and annoying typo, let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Battle Creek was boring today. Milt sat in the luxurious office opposite his partner, Russ, and couldn’t stop yawning. He had tried to get Russ’s attention earlier, wanting to do _something_ , anything, even if it meant he’d be breaking a small rule.

But, Russ had been oblivious to Milt’s advances despite them having been together for well over a year. Milt didn’t pout, per se, but maybe he sulked as Russ shrugged him off and went back to filling out some inane paperwork.

Milt trudged back to his office and sat down heavily. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

Finally, finally , he was free. He’d clocked out and Russ had driven them back to their home. Now that he was free from the monotonous chains of a slow work day, he wanted to play. He tried talking to Russ, but Russ was in one of his moods. 

Milt sat back in the passenger seat and stared out the window, wondering how the hell he was going to get Russ to respond. He, he hadn’t even touched Milt, other than a small peck at the beginning of the day and the end, before they had gotten in the car.

Milt frowned slightly and considered his options. He brought out his phone and began to plan a course of action.

 

Come dinner time, Milt wore an apron and had cooked Russ’s favorite meal: steak, baked potatoes, and green beans. He’d also made sure they were well stocked with Russ’s favorite beer. Russ smiled a bit at him when he saw what Milt had prepared.

Milt preened and then they ate dinner. Over their meal, they chatted lightly, and by “they” it was mostly Milt keeping the conversation going. He tried to drop a few hints, like the tutorials and guides had said on the internet, but Russ was oblivious and seemed a bit tired.

It became increasingly frustrating for Milt to get across that he wanted to fuck, and so, as they was cleaning up, Milt decided he was going to bring out the big guns. He’d questioned the legitimacy of the helpful tip the website had given him, but he had nothing else and if he let Russ drink too many beers on the couch, he’d pass out before they could have any fun.

Milt brushed himself off in the kitchen, and ran a hand through his hair to roughen up his usual slick hair style. Then he walked out to the living room, nodded to Russ when Russ greeted him offhandedly. 

Here, he paused, his heart pounding and beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. _I’ll look ridiculous_ , he thought to himself before gritting his teeth and, with his cheeks coloring to a light pink, he got on his hands and knees at the opposite end of the couch from Russ and began to crawl towards Russ.

Russ noticed movement in the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. He looked bemused, until he realized what Milt was doing.

With Russ’s full attention on him, Milt felt more confident and crawled smoothly up to Russ’s lap before leaning his head down slightly and looking up at Russ through his lashes. Then he said, softly, and with a hint of arousal, “I’m horny, Daddy”

Russ looked back down at him, and his eyes darkened slightly. Milt’s pulse ramped up, and he let out a hot breath. Russ reached with his hand to gently grasp Milt’s chin and pull him slowly towards Russ while Russ leaned into whisper into Milt’s ear.

Milt felt the heat and humidity from Russ’s mouth as Russ breathed and shivered. Russ responded, low and sensual, “Hi Horny, I’m Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: Imagine after a long day of no affection or interaction, Person A going up to Person B and saying “I’m horny, Daddy”, and Person B leaving over and seductively whispers in their ear “Hi Horny, I’m Dad”.
> 
> I hope you liked it! It's very silly, but I thought it was cute. Russ is an asshole, don't forget ;)


End file.
